


Past

by Dandalian24



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalian24/pseuds/Dandalian24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the history that wants to changed… but never can"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

Past

"the history that wants to changed… but never can"

= = =

I was here standing, unmoved at my point, my body freeze, it trembles, my mind won't work right, I want to fell on my foot, I want to cry….

But… but I couldn't… I shouldn't…. also, there's no shed of crystals came out, dry as the dessert.

I clench my fist, I don't want… he should not see me like this, miserable before he left.

I can still remember those days, those times of happy moments… when we are still together having a good time toward each other…..

well in a sense… it's a nice prank of you

"hey Dai" he was curling my hair by her hand, " come on is that more important than being with me?"

"you know, knowledge is important to me" I replied not looking at my back

"it's so boring you know, I cant wait for you to finish that book"

"patie…" I was cut, "hey give that back!" I turn around facing the stupid man in my back

"hhhmmm lets see if you can get it" he put the book in his back, "try to get it" he smiled sheepishly

Of course I want to have it, it was only 2 more pages! But if ever I try… surely I could hug him…. And surely, its his point again…..

and I would never allow that, "majesty, stop being childish" I command

"come on now Dai, I know you want it too" he's smile go wider… teasing me

"…"

No response came to me

"you really is beautiful, my sage"

I lift a smile, reminiscing the past, I never thought that It'll be finished so fast

*knock knock*

I open the door… "majesty, is there anything wrong?" I asked cross brow

"ah yes, I was wondering if I could sleep with you this night?" he's eyes were sparkling

"huh? Why?"

"well, I kinda got a bad dream while sleeping, and I can't get it back so if you don't mind" he answered

"very well" I let him enter

Well I am not an idiot allowing him sleep with me, its not right

"you go ahead and I'll finished this book" I said sitting at the chair

"but it could take hours to finish that"

"what are you muttering about?"

"well…."

"sleep or I'll leave you here alone?"

"alright, I am, stop preaching me, I'm not a child anymore" he defend

"in a sense… but it seems to me that you are 5 years old mentally for that body"

And by that time I can still remember how you pout in front of me, you really is like a cute baby…

I still remember how I watch you sleeping… so angelic… most divine… like a god that came out of the sky… I suppose

"my sage" he said… well it turn that sometimes he's voice is as lovely as an angel

"what do you need this time?" currently, we are at a tree and he's lying on my lap… sleeping

"please don't leave my side" he's eyes were closed but I can see sadness on it, "promise me, my dear sage"

I shrug, "alright" I simply said

"you aren't sure, are you?" I can feel sadness on his voice

I smile, "alright, I will never leave your side…. Never" I look at the horizon, "I promise, Shinou"

He holds my hand firmly, "without you, I know nothing good will be the result of what will happen"

"huh?"

He smiled bitterly as a reply

Tell me, is that the start when you can feel the Shousho taken you?

He's holding a knife… it has poison in there… I can see in his eyes the sadness as he grip that thing on his hand, it tear my heart into pieces,

why should it be this fast? Why? When we have now lot of time to each other, why?

"so even the destruction goes near, you seemed to be calm" a guy riding a horse came to me gentle and stop in front

"well, your hair really is black, and so your eyes, I see"

"although its fine to have a healthy curiosity, nothing good will come in associating with me, after all I bear the curse its sign of a double black" I said timidly

"others may feel that way but I find that colour tricky" he dismounted horse slowly,

"beside I came here specifically to get you, you see its my premise desire to make good use of your unique knowledge and wisdom"

"for what purpose? "I asked

"to do battle, against the Shousho and their army" looking at the sky devour by the darkness

"you want to fight them? do you believe you can defeat the great power possess by the Shousho?"

He face me in a calm face, "trust me it can be done"

I face him, as he walk closer to mine

"with your help" he offered a hand on mine

I close my eyes, "either you're an enormous braggart or some kind of legitimate hero" I close my book its been decided, I will be by his side to fulfils his wishes

I still can remember that day when we can first met, he is the 1st person who haven't afraid of me being a Shoukoku

"D-Dai…" he said… and that's how I came back to reality

"yes my lord?" I asked

"please call me by my name" he beg

"Shinou" I whispered

I can see his smile… but then… there were liquids came out on his colour sky eyes

"what is the matter?" I asked

"I wasn't scared to die, but….. but I was afraid what shall happen to those people I'll be leave here in this kingdom? What if they needs me"

I was hurt, I want to grab that knife and throw it outside the window, hug him and said 'you don't have to die'

"but It was for the best… this day and for the rest of time" the steal enter his flesh

I close my eyes I cant see him being like this, I cant

He moans in pain I catch his fallen body who can't stand anymore

"you… you won't be leaving… me am I right?" he was hard to talk by then

"sshh, don't worry I won't, rest in peace" I whispered on his ear gently

He close his eyes now, relaxed, "there's…. there's one thing I want to tell you" he's breathing hardly

Blood, his own blood falling on mine, rushing like a river, I want to heal it, I want to save his life, I want to be with him till the rest of time, I want to stay with his

"what is it?" I asked

"i- I love you..." then close his eyes, his heart stop beating,

I want to say to him this words

'I LOVE YOU TOO SHINOU'

After that… that was start, those crystals rushing out my cheeks… I sniff… please stop… please PLEASE!

Wake up, even if I knew it will never allow, please a miracle could have given me, live Shinou, please just now, please… I cant, its hard, I cant live without you

I cried, begging, but I need to do this, this is his wishes… and I should follow his command no matter what happen… for the sake of the Shin Makoku…. No for the sake of this world

"Lets meet again someday Shinou… my beloved one" I whispered on his ear like he was there listening

"….." I was awoken breaths hardly as I sit on my bed

"a dream" I whispered trying to get my lost breaths

"So you seen the past" there was Shinou

Currently, I was at his tomb

"You should knock first before entering, there was so called 'privacy' you know" I replied

"Its my castle so everything here is mine" he smirked

"I remember something…"

"How I died in your front?" he asked

I look down, "well, if I could give a chance to change the past… surely I'll take t no matter cost it was" I look at him… "just to be with you"

"Everything happens for a reason, and besides I think it's for the best" he smiles… sits beside my bed

"Yeah… your right"

He smiled, "no matter what happen, I will always love you" he kissed my forehead gentle, "always will" then hug me… I comforting hug that I was longing for thousands of year.

~FIN~

(A/N): hello there again… I used Shinou and Daikenja for the name because honestly I really don't know what the real one… was and it's hard to think what name suits for them…. In any case it seems not good enough but I really appreciate your positive response since it was my 1st after all

JA NE


End file.
